Writer's Block
by Gigolo Von Spicypants
Summary: When they're stuck, some people need a muse to find the right inspiration. Oneshot. Rated M for pokemonxhuman sex.


Hey, guys! I'm back and posting stories. Ironically, I had a few moments of writer's block while writing this. I tried to throw in an Alan Wake reference, but ultimately decided against it.

* * *

_...Tali held the Jasmine close to her and whispered in her ear._

_"At least you managed to steal one thing today even if you don't know it." She paused to plant a quick kiss on her friend's lips before continuing, "Jasmine, you stole my heart."_

I sighed in exasperation as writer's block suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks, like it always does once I get on a roll. A lot of times when this happens, I find inspiration for another story I'm working on at the time or I get working on the computer game I've been developing for a month, but I don't have any other stories now and 1:30 in the morning is much too late for me to turn on my laptop. My frustration must've caught Lucy's attention because she took one of her earphones out of her ear and I could hear the faint sounds of Miike Snowrunt playing on her MP3 player.

"Having trouble again, Nick?" She asked from the bed, looking up from the copy of The Hunger Games she was reading.

"Nope," I lied, "just taking a little break."

"Mind if I read what you got so far?"

"Knock yourself out." I told her, handing over the notebook I used to write down my stories in. Her beautiful blue eyes drifted over the lines of text about two young pickpockets who fall in love for about a minute or two until she returned the notebook.

"Pretty good so far." she complimented me. "I gotta admit, I've never seen anyone pair those two species before." I loved how she never minded that most of the stuff I wrote was girl-on-girl, or that out of several erotic stories I've wrote, only one had a single human character. She liked reading my work, as did a few others from the online community, if the statistics on was anything to go by.

"That last part doesn't come off as too cheesy?"

"Cheesier than movie theater nachos." She jokingly remarked. "But, somehow, you make it work. Make the safe-for-work part a bit longer and it could be a standalone fluff piece for Deviant Art."

"Yeah, I thought about that." I said. "I still can't think of a title, though." Lucy turned her player off and hopped off the bed. She wrapped her orange arms around my waist from behind and laid her chin on my shoulder.

"I don't know about that, but if you're having trouble with the sex scene, I'm always here to give you some 'inspiration' if you need it." My little muse purred. I looked down and the azure gem on Lucy's bracelet caught my eye. I bought that bracelet for her almost two years ago. Marriages between humans and pokémon weren't legal then and still aren't yet, so that was our way of entering such a commitment. I still doubt that was a real sapphire, but it was still worth the price to see the look of pure joy on her face when she read the engraving: "Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds," the title of our song and the source of a convoluted inside joke between us.

"You'd be more 'inspiring' in front of me than behind me." I chuckled.

"Would me being under you work?" She returned, kissing me behind my ear. Her right paw drifted underneath the waistband of my sweatpants and tenderly massaged my growing member.

"I'll admit you do raise a convincing argument."

"Is that what you're calling this now?" She asked. Lucy went back to the bed and laid back against the pillows in a provocative manner, spreading her legs to give me full view of her pussy. "I'm waiting for your 'convincing argument,' babe." She growled seductively. I didn't need to be told twice. I left the desk in the corner of the room and shed my pants and boxers in one go and climbed into bed with her. We kissed passionately while I peeled off my Unovan Mienfoo Generation t-shirt. Once I was fully naked, my kisses started moving down on her orange-and-cream-furred body.

I ran my tongue over Lucy's lips, swollen with desire, and I reveled in the sound of her beautiful voice begging for more. I loved the sweet sensation that assaulted my taste buds and wanted more. She squirmed and squealed in ecstasy while my tongue moved about inside of her. I focused my attention on her clitoris and her blissful cries increased tenfold. She gripped on to pawfulls of bedding and arched her back as both the volume of her moans and the pleasure wracking her body reached an inevitable climax and her sweet tasting nectar flooded my mouth. After I licked the remainder of Lucy's cum off her crotch, I kissed the little pink nub as thanks. "Do you feel those creative juices flowing yet?" She panted.

"I feel juices flowing, I'll give you that." I remarked before we kissed again. Her taste being shared between us as our tongues danced to the tune of our lovemaking. I positioned my hardened cock at her entrance and in one thrust I was in to the hilt. I thrusted into her slowly while I went to work kissing and nibbling at her neck, causing her to purr loudly in my ear.

"Ah... More... Faster..." She breathed.

"As you wish." I sped up my movements and the water-type began moaning lustfully in time with my thrusts. This continued for a while until, without any warning whatsoever, Lucy rolled us over so that she was on top with me still inside of her. She looked down onto me with a sultry expression and braced both paws on the headboard of the bed for leverage when she lifted her body up and slammed back down on me. I put my hands on her wide hips to give her a little "help" on the way down and her B-cup sized breasts-considered quite big among her species-bounced noticeably as she rode my cock. Her moans started getting higher in pitch each time she bounced in my lap as we both neared orgasm. Her body came down onto mine with one last push and we finished simultaneously.

"I hope you have one last round in you, babe." Lucy panted as the last spurt of cum left my body, sounding like she just ran a marathon. My orange-furred angel lifted herself up off my penis and began manually stimulating it back to attention.

"You're an insatiable little girl, aren't you?" I teased playfully, receiving a small giggle in return. She crawled down my body while jacking me off, "accidentally" brushing her breasts against the head. When she got to eye level with my manhood, she ran her tongue along the underside of it before it swirled around the tip. Lucy proudly took the entire length in her maw and bobbed her head up and down, expertly deepthroating me. The service was short lived, however as shortly after I attained maximum hardness she stopped, turned around, got on to all fours and raised her tail upward.

"What are you waiting for?" She purred, "Take me." I didn't need to be told twice, and my recharged cock was at her entrance in less than a second. I grasped her hips and began taking her from behind.

"You're not usually this horny at night." I grunted.

"Just shut up and fuck me." She growled, or at least tried to, as it became a moan halfway through when I hit her G-spot. "Oh, sweet Arceus! Do that again!" She begged. I struck her G-spot again and she moaned louder than last time. It might just be in her physiology, but I always found it easier to hit her little pleasure button when we do it growlithe-style rather than in the in missionary position.

"Arceus, Nick, I'm so close!" Lucy screamed minutes later. By now, I was humping her furiously like we were a pair of mightyena in some back alley.

"Babe I don't think I'm gonna last much longer, either." I warned as I felt my pleasure reach its inevitable peak. Seconds later, I grunted as my seed spurted into Lucy's womb and the floatzel's own fluids soaked the bed sheets under us.

As we basked in the afterglow of orgasm, we rested our heads down on sweat-soaked pillows. I held her close until her breathing slowed and she fell asleep before I carefully slipped out of bed and back to the desk where pen met paper once again.

I know it may seem rude to get back to work right after sex, but when it came to writing, Lucy was the best inspiration I could ever hope for and I would rather get what was now in my head onto paper before I forget it. The words just spilled out of my mind and the pencil seemed to move on it's own as I completed the story.

* * *

_...Jasmine grinned and she used a paw to clean her face. When she was done, Tali giggled._

_"You missed a spot." She said before leaning forward and licking the remainder of her cum from her girlfriend's face. The feline purred at the touch and kissed the mienfoo passionately until the two had to come back up for air. Jasmine laid her head on her lover's breast and sighed contentedly before drifting off into a peaceful sleep._

"Done. How's it look?" I asked. It was the next day and I had finally finished the story. Lucy put down her book and read through the now completed work.

"You've really outdone yourself this time." She praised me when she finished. "Blows that one with the milotic right out of the water." She paused to kiss me on my lips. "It really puts me in a mood too." She added with a wink before leading me by the arm into our bedroom.

* * *

I plan on making that Mienfoo & Purrloin story a reality. R&R!


End file.
